warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitetail (WC)
Whitetail is a small, white she-cat with green eyes. History In the Original Series ''Fire and Ice : Whitetail first appears as an apprentice to Onewhisker. She returns home with her Clan after being chased out of their territory by Brokenstar and ShadowClan. Forest of Secrets : Whitepaw remains an apprentice to Onewhisker. Rising Storm :Whitepaw is made into a warrior, now called Whitetail. :She doesn't make in actual appearance in ''Rising Storm. ''A Dangerous Path : Whitetail is not seen in ''A Dangerous Path, though she is listed in the allegiances as a queen. ''The Darkest Hour : Whitetail is not seen in ''The Darkest Hour, though she is listed in the allegiances as a queen. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest : Whitetail is not seen in ''Firestar's Quest, though she is listed as a queen. In the New Prophecy ''Midnight : Whitetail is not seen in ''Midnight, she is only listed in the allegiances. ''Moonrise : The WindClan warrior is only listed in the allegiances, and not seen in the book. Dawn : Whitetail is listed in the allegiances as a queen. Though she is not seen in ''Dawn, Whitetail's Clan travels over the mountains to new territory with the other three Clans. They end up finding peaceful territory around a lake. ''Starlight : On a patrol consisting of herself, Tornear, and his apprentice, Owlpaw, they find three ThunderClan cats eating fresh-kill in what would soon be WindClan territory.Revealed in Starlight, p.182Tornear gets angry and demands to know what they're doing. Thornclaw argues back that the territories were not marked yet, and that their border would be along the river. Tornear explains that the river did not extend straight. Whitetail cuts them off by asking Leafpaw if the herbs she had cured bellyache. She says yes and Whitetail says that two of their elders were sick. The WindClan patrol allows Leafpaw to then come to WindClan to treat their elders. : Whitetail leads Leafpaw over to the sick elders, Morningflower and Darkfoot. When Crowfeather appears, angry that Leafpaw was there, Whitetail tells him to back off. Whitetail remains with Leafpaw as she treats the elders. : On the way to the Gathering, Whitetail detects that there are kits in the barn at the horse-place. She calms down Mudclaw when he gets angry at Smoky for telling him to move on from the horse-place. Twilight : As a ThunderClan patrol waits for a WindClan patrol, Whitetail, along with Crowfeather, Webfoot, and Weaselpaw, appears. They listen as Brambleclaw tells them that Firestar has a message for them. They ask if Onewhisker had made the journey to the Moonpool yet. Whitetail corrects him that it is One''star now. Webfoot tells them that WindClan no longer needs ThunderClan's help, nor do they owe them anything. : When ThunderClan is attacked by badgers, Onestar brings WindClan warriors to help fight them off, Whitetail among them. As the battle finishes up, Whitetail notices their lost Clanmate, Crowfeather. He announces that he is ready to return to WindClan. ''Sunset : Whitetail does not appear in ''Sunset; she is only seen in the allegiances as a queen. In the Power of Three ''The Sight : Whitetail is now the mentor of Crowfeather's only son, Breezepaw. She, Breezepaw, Crowfeather, and his apprentice, Heatherpaw, are on the patrol that finds Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues the ThunderClan apprentice when he falls into the lake. Afterward, Whitetail is seen being friendly to him as she tried to help him. She tells Jaypaw to see his medicine cat as soon as he gets home. Dark River : At the Gathering, Whitetail rushed over to Millie and acted like they had been friends for a long time. She thanks Millie for sharing the rabbit at the Day-time Gathering. Breezepaw follows his mentor but looks surprised and a bit disgusted by his mentor's behavior. : On a hunting patrol, Whitetail and Tornear watch as their apprentices, Breezepaw and Harepaw chase down a squirrel. They don't appear to notice how close they are to the ThunderClan border until a ThunderClan border stops them. This angers Tornear, who starts to argue with them. Whitetail smooths things over by commenting on how WindClan has a stretch of woodland in their territory and it would make sense to use it. When Dustpelt says squirrels were ThunderClan prey, Tornear gets angry again. Whitetail tells him to just walk away, and after hesitating, he nods and the hunting patrol leaves. : At a border skirmish with ThunderClan, Whitetail fights for WindClan, battling against Brightheart and Poppypaw. Poppypaw is seen holding onto her back while Brightheart slashed her ears. Ashfoot calls the retreat and WindClan leaves. : When Leafpool and Jaypaw come to WindClan asking for Onestar, Onestar appears on a returning patrol with Whitetail and Weaselfur following behind him. Outcast : When Squirrelflight and Hollypaw request to go to WindClan to a patrol consisting of Tornear, Whitetail, and Breezepaw, Squirrelflight kindly asks how Breezepaw's training is going as the cats travel to the WindClan camp. Whitetail answers her by telling them that Breezepaw led a patrol of apprentices to see if the dogs had come back. Tornear goes on and explains how Breezepaw then caused a skirmish with RiverClan with which Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. : As they reach camp, Whitetail takes Squirrelflight and Hollypaw over to Onestar's den to see if he was there. Squirrelflight explains to Onestar how the Tribe of Rushing Water needed their help and asked Crowfeather to come with them to the mountains. Onestar decides that Crowfeather will go and bring Breezepaw with him. He appoints Whitetail Heatherpaw's temporary mentor while Crowfeather is away. Eclipse : Whitetail is not seen in ''Eclipse, though she was most likely apart of the battle against ThunderClan. She is now mentor to Breezepaw again, and Heatherpaw is again mentored by Crowfeather. ''Long Shadows : While Whitetail is not seen in ''Long Shadows except for in the allegiances, her apprentice, Breezepaw, gains his warrior name, Breezepelt. References and Citations Category:WindClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Apprentices